Olor a París
by Nicot
Summary: ¿Lo recuerdas, Eren? Cada parte de Francia fue testigo de cómo me moría por ti, de lo importante que fuiste, de nuestra locura con sabor a idiotez. Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar. (Ereri) Two-shot. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes. Ambientado en 1960.

 **Pareja:** Eren/Levi o _Ereri_

 **Notas del capítulo** : POV de Levi. Referencia a música francesa y a múltiples lugares en Francia: el _Quartier Latin_ o Barrio Latino, _Notre-Dame_ , el _Pont Neuf_ , la _Sainte-Chapelle_ , el río Sena, entre otros. Algo de fluff y Eren acordeonista.

A _**Altaria Blue**_ e _**Ireth. Igni**_ , gracias por su tiempo, sus palabras, por estar ahí.

* * *

 **Olor a París**

 **\- 1 -**

¿Lo recuerdas, Eren?

¿Recuerdas esta ciudad donde nos conocimos?

Las calles del _Quartier Latin_ gritan tu nombre y buscan tus pasos. ¿Cómo decirles que no estás aquí? Demonios, ellas gritarían, porque después de diez años se han acostumbrado a tus pasos como las alturas a las nubes. El cielo te busca entre el mar de cabezas y llora al no encontrarte. Así ha estado toda la semana, con inmensas nubes negras que se pasean sobre la gente y con potentes ventarrones que arrasan con las ramas, con la basura, incluso con la tranquilidad de los parisinos. La ciudad se ha vuelto estúpidamente gris e infinitamente vacía.

Y duele, no sabes cómo duele.

¿Te acuerdas? Nosotros marcamos cada rincón de París, dejamos besos ocultos en cada uno de los callejones y, al anochecer, nos escondimos como dos imbéciles en los brazos del otro mientras veíamos las luces de las farolas reflejadas en el agua del _Seine_ , desde el _Pont Neuf_. Fui tan jodidamente feliz cada segundo… y cada pedazo de Francia lo supo. Aunque nunca tuviera que sonreír para demostrártelo; tú eras capaz de leer mi felicidad incluso sin mis expresiones, con las que nunca aprendí a llevarme bien. Cada recoveco de Francia fue testigo de cómo me moría por ti, de lo importante que fuiste, de lo mucho que me quisiste. Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

1957\. Doce años después de la guerra, pero la ciudad aún seguía resurgiendo entre los escombros. Eras un mocoso cuando te conocí, pero no uno cualquiera: Eras el chiquillo que hablaba un francés casi vomitado y desparpajado, un mocoso apasionado por la música francesa y, por aquel entonces, te instalabas en una esquina de _Notre-Dame_ , donde los transeúntes te dejaban alguna moneda cuando no te pisaban. Eras tan increíblemente pequeño, y tocabas tan mal el acordeón, el cual se veía dos veces más grande que tú. Al principio, no me di cuenta de que eras un niño: Parecías un acordeón gigante con pies dando vueltas por la catedral, tocando canciones horribles. Quién diría que terminarías volviéndome loco por ti… volviéndome adicto a ti; a tu bendito y, por qué no, también _maldito_ _ser_.

Yo era un par de años mayor que tú, tal vez cinco o seis. Tendrías unos siete años en aquella época, eras un niño mugroso y abandonado que soñaba con entrar al Conservatorio de Música de París pero que, irónicamente, sólo contabas con el dinero suficiente para comprarte diariamente un pan que terminabas compartiendo con las palomas que descansaban en la fuente _Saint-Michel_ , con tu soledad y tus ojos caídos de tristeza, porque sabías que nadie pasaría por ti a la catedral, ni un padre, ni un tutor, ni nadie. Estabas solo en el mundo, habías recorrido el corazón de Francia en todos tus años ahí y lo conocías mejor que los mismos franceses.

Tenía catorce años la primera vez que te hablé. Te conocía como _el chiquillo del acordeón_ , como toda París. Al principio, sólo pasaba por tu lado ignorando tus intentos de conquistar a la gente con tu música pero, cuando me acerqué a ti por primera vez, me encontraba devastado por la muerte de mi madre y cabreado con todo el mundo. Pensando que el mundo era mierda. Que las palomas eran mierda. Que tu acordeón era mierda. Que tú eras mierda y todos lo eran. Tenía tanta hambre y tenía poco de haber empezado en el mismo trabajo que llevó a la muerte a mi madre, a venderle mis noches al mejor postor… y, maldición, estaba tan infeliz. No sé si te hablé porque quise desquitarme contigo, o porque quería que me vieras y me inyectaras tus ganas de vivir. Mis ojos ya habían visto demasiada porquería por catorce años, y tal vez querían purificarse en los tuyos por un segundo.

—… Deberías bolear zapatos, mocoso. Tocas horrible el acordeón. Si la música vomitara, se oiría como lo que estás tocando.

Entonces, miré mi reflejo en los ojos esmeralda, esos ojos pintados de inocencia y un toque de abandono. Estabas tan solo… y, en ese entonces, yo no sabía nada de ti, y me pareció tan fácil tratarte como basura sólo porque no te conocía.

Cuando cumpliste siete años, le pediste a tu padre que te llevara a conocer Francia… pero no contabas con que la muerte lo esperaba en una calle de París, montada en un auto fino que te arrebató lo que más querías en el planeta… desamparándote y dejándote sin saber cómo regresar a tu natal Alemania, sin identificación, sin saber francés, sin nada.

Tal vez no comprendiste mis palabras aquel día, porque no te molestaste, sólo te fuiste tocando lejos de mí aún más horrible que antes. Ése era tu sueño y ni siquiera mi crítica venenosa te lo iba a arrebatar. Siempre fuiste un hombre de metas claras, Eren, y luchaste por lo que más querías en la vida. Brillabas por ti mismo y, algún día, los encandilarías a todos.

* * *

Era navidad y la nieve cubría paulatinamente la ciudad. El río Sena estaba congelado, pintoresco como una escena blanca, azul y gris como tu piel en ese momento: Tenías las manos tan agarrotadas por el frío que no podías sostener tu instrumento, ni a ti mismo. Cuando te encontré, el invierno te había derrotado: Estabas agazapado en una esquina, sacudiéndote con desesperación al sentir cómo tus huesos se congelaban. Creí que morirías; toda la calle lo creyó. En aquel entonces, miles de niños morían en Francia por el frío, la desnutrición, el abandono, las enfermedades, que un niño más no haría la diferencia. Aunque ése fueras tú.

Ésa fue la primera expresión de amabilidad que tuve en mi miserable vida. Cogí la única frazada vieja que tenía en mi casa, fui hasta ti y te la aventé, pero no te diste cuenta. Tenías congelados hasta los sentidos. Al notar que no te movías, te tomé por el cuello de la camisa y te arrastré hasta donde yo vivía, tu cuerpo dejando un camino entre la nieve del callejón, hasta que llegamos a mi casa de un solo cuarto y una ventana con barrotes oxidados. Yo sólo tenía catorce años. No tenía nada que ofrecerte más que mi juventud y mi miseria.

Aquel día, no supe por qué no pude dejarte morir. Tal vez ya te quería. Quién sabe. Nunca lo entendí.

* * *

Jamás fui bueno cuidando de nadie, ni siquiera servía para cuidarme a mí mismo. Lo único que sabía hacer era defenderme de los ataques de los demás y evitar que me mataran; pero no sabía alimentarme bien ni sabía cuántas horas era recomendable dormir… Lo único que sabía era limpiar. Mi madre se la pasaba gimiendo en los callejones por tanto tiempo que, si no hubiera sido porque yo limpiaba la casa, nos hubieran comido los gusanos a los dos. No es exageración: Tras la guerra, las condiciones de salud e higiene en Francia eran deplorables y miserables, por no decir _las peores del mundo._

Pasaron los años y, aunque nunca te lo dije, mejoraste demasiado en el acordeón. Ya no te veías tan ridículo al tocarlo, incluso cogías el instrumento con seguridad y delicadeza, con un aire más profesional. El niño de nueve años se volvió uno de once. Cerca de la iglesia, interpretabas las canciones clásicas de siempre: _Sous Le Ciel de Paris_ , _Les Feuilles Mortes_ … sabías que ésas te garantizaban un par de monedas, además de los éxitos de Piaf, que en aquel tiempo oscilaba entre una reina y, a la vez, una innombrable.

Eras bueno en el acordeón, de verdad.

Increíblemente bueno.

Y una tarde, así nada más, desapareciste.

Nadie en toda Francia te volvió a ver.

* * *

1966\. Fue en la estación del metro central, en la _Porte Dauphine,_ donde el destino vomitó un milagro.

En aquellos días, sentía que me estaba resfriando muy seguido por las lluvias constantes, los ventarrones de otoño y mi desinterés en mi propia salud. Pero cuando estás solo, sencillamente, esas cosas te dejan de importar. Trabajaba en una tienda de té en una época en la que a nadie le importaba el té, pero ya no podía más con mi anterior ocupación: Estaba enfermo de follar por unos pocos francos con cualquier imbécil que pagara; enfermo de que se corrieran dentro de mí; enfermo de limpiarme entre las piernas cuando había dicho explícitamente que _no se vinieran dentro de mí_ ; enfermo de las mujeres que engañaban a sus maridos y se quejaban de ellos conmigo: "Si mi esposo tuviera tu edad", "si tuviera tu cara", "si tuviera tu voz". Una noche, simplemente no me presenté a la misma calle en donde me vendía; en cambio, entré a una tienda de té. Y ganaba tan mal, que a veces no completaba para el billete de metro y tenía que caminar dos horas hasta mi intento de casa.

Hoy estaba _celebrando_ que me habían pagado —y con ' _celebrando'_ me refiero al privilegio de tomar el metro que apestaba a orina de rata y al aliento a queso añejo de los pasajeros—, pero así era: La Gran Francia, la capital del perfume, apestaba peor que el carajo.

Y la vida —no conforme con haberme hecho nacer en la ciudad más apestosa del mundo—, decidió hacer pasar un ventarrón que me arrebató el boleto de la mano justo cuando iba a pasarlo por la máquina, llevándoselo lejos, hacia el otro lado de la barra de seguridad, donde los pasajeros abordaban ese metro que pasaba cada hora. El accidente me arrancó un interno _"¡puta madre!"_ mientras mis ojos se quedaban fijos en el boleto a diez metros de mí, burlándose por su escape exitoso, en la parte de la estación a la que yo no podía acceder.

Suspiré pesadamente al ver que el viento se lo llevaba más lejos, hacia las vías del tren.

"Perfecto. Ahora mi puto boleto se va a suicidar" pensé amargamente, preparado para ver cómo el boleto saltaba hacia las vías y así contemplar el _fin de su vida_. Sin embargo, contrario a mi expectativa, miré un zapato pisarlo y detener bruscamente su recorrido. Una figura de pelo castaño se agachó, la única persona en la estación; el resto había abordado el metro que acababa de partir. ¿Qué acaso no lo había tomado? Fue lo que me pregunté mientras veía al sujeto inclinarse a recoger el boleto.

—Perdona, ya me había subido, pero vi que tú-

Sus palabras murieron al verme, así como las mías al verlo.

Unos ojos verdes asombrados; no, impactados. Estupefactos.

—… ¿Levi? —Preguntó, sin aliento.

No pude parpadear. Mi mente tenía alojado a un mocoso de once años, con la espalda torcida por el peso del acordeón… y no podía reconocer a ese joven mucho mayor, de dieciocho, alto y de espalda recta, con un estuche musical. Parpadeé como si fuera una especie de ilusión o pesadilla, para limpiarme los ojos de esa mentira visual…

—Levi, ¡¿eres tú?! —Me preguntó el sujeto, con la misma sonrisa que tenía aquel mocoso del acordeón. Exactamente la misma.

De prisa, me tendió el boleto que hice pasar por la máquina, notando sus ojos verdes intensamente clavados en mí. La mirada de Eren siempre había sido estúpidamente intensa… todo había cambiado y, a la vez, todo seguía siendo absurdamente igual.

 _Todo._

—… Hola. —Me saludó, con una sonrisa cálida— Sí eres Levi, ¿verdad? Me sentiría muy tonto si no lo fueras…

Absolutamente _todo._

Incluso su cabeza agacharse de vergüenza.

Incluso su estupidez.

—No sabes… el gusto que me da verte. ¡Me da tanto gusto! —Gritó, lleno de júbilo, su cuerpo expresándolo en movimientos exagerados con las manos.

Incluso su manera de jalarme hacia él.

Incluso sus abrazos.

Incluso su calidez.

—No me abraces… —Murmuré, sin mirarlo, aunque bastante tarde, cuando estaba siendo estrujado entre sus brazos. Su mano perdida en mi pelo negro, sus dedos apretándolo.

Incluso mis respuestas.

… _"No me abraces"_ , cuando una maldita parte de mí quería decir _"no me sueltes"_.

Incluso su manera de ignorarme cuando le decía que no me abrazara.

Todo _igual_.

* * *

—Logré mi sueño, Levi.

Me confesó más tarde, mientras atravesábamos el _Pont des Arts_ rumbo al Museo de Louvre. Mi mirada estaba perdida en las olas del río Sena conforme caminábamos, el sol reflejado en el agua como un río de luces. Mientras tanto, Eren sonreía al ver los candados a los lados del puente, puestos por gente idiota para _inmortalizar su amor_ cuando era más probable que —por el peso de los candados— las verjas del puente se desprendieran en el futuro, hundieran un maldito barco y mataran a toda la tripulación. Pero bueno, la gente enamorada es así de descabezada. Especialmente Eren, quien miraba los candados con una sonrisa suave. Así era él: Siempre se fijaba en cosas estúpidas. Siempre sonreía por razones estúpidas.

—… Tu sueño. —Repetí sus palabras, sin interés— ¿Conseguiste un trasplante de cerebro?

Y, como antes, mi amargura lo hizo reír, en lugar de ofenderlo.

La risa de Eren seguía tan fresca como siempre.

Tan _malditamente_ fresca.

Me di vuelta para esquivar aquella risa, mis ojos grises regresando al oleaje débil del _Seine_ , mientras él me decía:

—Me ofrecieron una oportunidad en el Conservatorio de Berlín. Estaba tocando en la calle… —comenzó a contar— cuando un maestro en la _Sainte-Chapelle_ me habló. Noté que tenía un fuerte acento alemán, y le conté en alemán lo que me pasó al llegar aquí. Me ayudó a regresar a Berlín, a entrar a la escuela; él acababa de perder a su hijo, como yo perdí a mi padre. —Me explicó, suavemente.

—Oh. —El castaño sonrió ante mi respuesta corta y seca. Nunca fui demasiado expresivo, y el tiempo no había cambiado eso.

—Ahora gano un poco mejor. El acordeón es más difícil de lo que pensé. —Admitió, con pena.

—Siempre te gustaron las cosas difíciles. —Recordé, vagamente, para luego sentir una intensa mirada sobre mí.

—Tal vez… por eso regresé a buscarte, Levi.

Volteé a verlo. Así pasaron algunos segundos, un contacto visual ininterrumpido y las olas del Sena chocando repetidamente contra las bases del puente.

Eren había crecido tanto, pero sus ojos seguían siendo las mismas joyas malditas. Su esencia intacta. Su estupidez. Su pureza. Su inocencia. Todo seguía igual.

* * *

—¿Sigues viviendo en el _Quartier Latin_?

Sólo asentí, esperando que no me pidiera que lo llevara a mi casa. Acababa de descubrir una nueva gotera, y mi hogar olía a humedad, a pobreza y a agua estancada.

—¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? —Me preguntó, y le expliqué que mi turno del día había terminado. La tienda de té abría y cerraba temprano: En realidad, a nadie le importaba el té, mientras que a todos en la época les importaba el acordeón, Aznavour y Piaf.

De pronto, lo sentí tomarme por el brazo antes de decirme:

—Acompáñame al _Boulevard Saint-Germain_ , hemos estado caminando por horas. Déjame llevarte al _Café de Flore_.

—No me alcanza. —Declaré.

—Yo te invito.

—No, Eren.

—No aceptaré un _no_.

—No seas terco, diablos.

—Bueno, sólo ven conmigo. Pediré algo y lo dividimos, no puedo acabarme un _baguette_ solo.

Mentira. Sus orejas lo delataban como dos semáforos en rojo.

Pero, además de mentira, noté que ése era un intento desesperado de Eren por que lo acompañara. Suspiré con pesadez, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y acomodándome la bufanda negra, al sentir el viento enfriarse conforme oscurecía más; mirando cómo Eren sonreía cuando decidí seguirlo, y cómo hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Su estúpida sonrisa era una de las mejores cosas en París, aunque no se lo dije. Habíamos pasado por el _Pont Neuf_ , por el _quai d'Orsay_ , por el Louvre… pero era su sonrisa lo que tenía fresco en mi mente, por alguna razón. Tal vez porque era lo más puro y verdadero que había visto en París.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Aquí desenterrando un fic que inició el año pasado y quedó pausado; hasta que, en una cafetería, escuché « _La Vie en Rose_ » de Édith Piaf que me empujó a acabar el capítulo (generalmente amo todo lo de Piaf). Originalmente iba a ser un _one-shot_ , pero tal vez se pudiera dejar en _two-shot_. Una disculpa por las inconsistencias de tiempo, intenté investigar pero seguro se me escapó algo. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : POV de Levi. Algunos diálogos en francés, traducidos al español. Referencia a música francesa (« _Sous le ciel de Paris_ » Édith Piaf, « _La Bohème_ » Charles Aznavour).

A quien leyó el primer capítulo y recuerda el fic.

 _ **Final**_ **.**

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

Al terminar de comer, tomamos la _Rue de la Huchette_ , uno de los puntos populares que yo generalmente evitaba por el gentío pero que Eren moría por recorrer; los pequeños comercios, los gritos de los mercaderes, las personas frotándose la mugre y el sudor al rozarse entre la ola agresiva de transeúntes; los montones de basura apilados en las esquinas, acumulando moscas y hedores. La _Rue de la Huchette_ era una de las vías para llegar a mi casa, la ruta que Eren siempre tomaba a los diez años, cuando compartíamos hogar, en ese tiempo en el que él apenas podía cargar con el acordeón y me seguía como un cachorro lleno de preguntas. Aunque al principio me molestaba que me siguiera con su boca mareadora, con el tiempo se volvió costumbre…

La única manera de que Eren se callara era estando terriblemente enfermo, o miserablemente triste.

Entonces, que se callara era _mala señal._

Y había algo de _eso_ en ese momento; cuando, al llegar a mi casa, él cerró la puerta aunque yo me disponía a hacerlo, él dejándome entre la madera y su cuerpo asquerosamente alto. Sus ojos obsesivos buscándome. Su respiración calmada que se aceleraba a centímetros de mí.

—… Hazte a un lado. —Ordené, cortantemente, y él hizo exactamente lo opuesto: Se me acercó sin hablar. Aflojó el nudo de mi bufanda, y sus dedos fríos bailando en mi cuello me arrancaron un escalofrío.

Hacía años que nadie me tocaba.

Entonces, murmuré:

—Apártate o te pateo y te boto de aquí como un perro. No te tomes confianzas sólo porque te dejé pasar. —Le advertí, para luego sentir su índice dibujar un camino imaginario desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula; hasta que, enfurecido, tomé su mano entre mi puño y lo vi con severidad, amenazándolo visualmente si seguía tocándome.

Hasta que lo escuché decirme:

—Pasaron… muchas cosas en estos cinco años. —Contó, con la mirada perdida en mi rostro— En ese tiempo, entendí el porqué siempre… tenías marcas en el cuello, en tu cuerpo. Me decías que tenías alergias. Pero… dime, desde cuándo una _alergia_ tiene forma de mordidas. —Me recriminó, clavándome sus ojos verdes, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Tenías diez años, qué querías que te dijera. —Repuse, murmurando.

—La verdad. —Señaló.

—No podía decirte que follaba con otros para poder comer. —Le respondí, sin bajar el volumen, con la misma seriedad de siempre, cuando lo oí decir algo que me asombró:

—… No lo hagas más. —Demandó, sus ojos peligrosamente verdes y decididos, liberando su mano de mi puño y colocando las suyas a cada costado mío, reteniéndome.

—Si follo por dinero o no, eso no te interesa. —Refunfuñé.

Sin embargo, él replicó:

—Ven conmigo a Berlín. —Propuso— O déjame quedarme contigo aquí, lo que creas mejor. Simplemente, no quiero separarme de ti.

Me lo quedé viendo sin saber qué rayos decir, mientras él agregaba:

—Fue muy duro… pensé que encontrarte sería más sencillo. —Admitió, en voz muy baja y cerca de mi rostro— Vine a tu casa a buscarte hace un mes, pero no estabas y no estaba seguro de si seguías viviendo aquí. —Me confesó, tragando saliva. —Recorrí cada rincón de París buscándote; cualquier movimiento, susurro y sombra en la calle _podías_ ser tú —y, seriamente, añadió—: No quiero volver a perderte. Quédate conmigo. —Me pidió.

Chasqué la lengua, fastidiado.

—Chiquillo tonto, hay _algo_ que no entiendes. —Le gruñí— Si te quedas conmigo, te vas a hundir en la miseria. ¿No has notado cómo vivo? —Le pregunté, viendo en derredor tanto como los brazos de Eren a mis costados me lo permitían.

—… Juntos saldremos de la miseria, o juntos nos hundiremos en ella, no importa mientras _juntos_ esté en la oración. —Declaró, con esa seguridad que no lo caracterizaba en el pasado, pero que con los años adoptó y reforzó—… Tú me escucharás cuando yo esté frustrado, y yo te abrazaré cuando estés cansado-

—No seas ridículo. —Arremetí, con ojos fríos— Yo no necesito esas mierdas. Vete a abrazar una roca o a la estatua _Saint-Michel-_

—Todo eso está muy lejos. —Me dijo, sus ojos evidenciando lo cerca que me tenía, diciéndome que yo era la mejor opción _abrazable_ del repertorio.

—Te llevaré. —Ofrecí, enfurecido al sentir un temblor en mi propio cuerpo; al ser consciente de cada centímetro que nos acercaba y nos separaba. Alarmado con el pensamiento de que, en cualquier segundo, Eren podría cometer una estupidez— Te llevaré, porque… seguramente te pierdes en la calle, eres tan estúpido-

—Llévame a tu habitación. —Me murmuró al oído de una forma que me paralizó, aunque no por mucho.

—Te llevaré pero al _puto_ hospital. —Mascullé.

—¿Por qué estás tenso? —Me preguntó, sus ojos contemplándome casi descaradamente; _con_ _el hambre_ de mis clientes, y _sin_ el hambre de mis clientes. Eso me alertó. Sabía que a Eren le habría bastado con abrazarme, mientras que con ellos era coger. Ellos buscaban mi cuerpo, mientras Eren buscaba mi alma.

Pero ¿para qué le servía mi alma a él? ¿Para qué le serviría a quien sea?

Nadie debe confundir _querer_ con _coger_ : Yo jamás había cogido por algo que no fuera dinero. Relacionaba lo _carnal_ con _negocio_ , y con nada más. Para mí, caminar por los barrios menos sucios de París y oír las olas del Sena hasta que anocheciera… era diez veces más placentero que montar a alguien que me dejara el dinero sobre el buró desvencijado: Así, lo que yo miraba mientras me movía era el _dinero_ , ya fuera dando estocadas o recibiéndolas, y lo único que pensaba mientras me "entregaba" —o me cerraba, no estaba seguro— era en los pagos que tenía que hacer.

Y Eren acababa de decir que había descubierto mi ocupación…

—Ya no estoy en el negocio. —Le informé, secamente, notando su posición frente a mí, como si quisiera dominarme, invadirme— Si quieres coger, no puedo ayudarte. Pero puedo decirte adónde ir para que encuentres lo que buscas. —Apunté, con mirada impasible.

Pero ésa no era la respuesta que Eren quería.

—Hay otra razón que me trajo a París. —Me ignoró, y lo sentí tomar mi mano de una forma que me hizo desviar la mirada, entre molesta e inquieta. La apretó con fuerza, aunque yo quisiera alejarla de su calor… ése que causaba estragos en mí, que amenazaba con hacerme pedazos—… La otra razón que me trajo a París era decirte… Levi, quiero que seas algo _mío_. Te quiero en mi vida. Quiero escucharte y verte hasta el final de mis días.

—… ¿Hasta el _final_ de tus días? —Lo observé, entre con frialdad e intriga.

—Voy a morir, Levi. —Aquellas palabras me congelaron las venas— Pero quiero morir con el pensamiento de que te amé hasta el último segundo. —Admitió, así de brutalmente. —Siempre te he querido y siempre lo he callado por miedo, pero ya no tengo tiempo para tener miedo. —Me contó, con ojos honestos— Aun cuando no me quieras ni me necesites, por favor, déjame… convertirme en la sombra de tu mano, en un perro a tu lado… déjame _estar ahí_ , a los pies de tu puerta, para decirte que adoro cada pedazo de ti.

No pude parpadear.

La sangre de Eren empezó a resbalar por su nariz, oscura y abundante, como un riachuelo de vida que se oxidaba.

Estaba estupefacto.

* * *

 _Morir…_ se dice tan fácilmente.

Hay gente que lo teme. Gente que lo anhela. Todo depende de la experiencia que se haya tenido con la vida… la historia de la persona, las risas y las lágrimas, la esperanza, las decepciones; las victorias, los fracasos y los traumas… es algo complejo, pero bastante real. La vida es cielo e infierno revueltos en el mismo licuado.

Sin embargo, tener las palabras _morir_ y _lo que más amas_ en la misma ecuación… es algo verdaderamente aterrador. Es algo que te quita el oxígeno, que te inyecta frustración en la sangre, que te llena de sufrimiento, de impaciencia, de dolor; de ganas de salvar lo insalvable.

La muerte no importa cuando la persona no importa.

Pero, cuando es la persona más significativa del planeta…

Es como si la muerte te arrastrara con ella.

Un hilo de sangre oscura se deslizó por mis fosas nasales, frente a unos ojos verdes que se abrían con incredulidad. Un mocoso acercándose con una pregunta obsesiva, hirviente de preocupación: " _Qué ocurre, Levi"_ , conforme se aproximaba, conforme me abrazaba, buscando arrancar de mi cuerpo todos mis horrores con un simple abrazo.

A veces, tenías la sensación de que _eso era_ _posible_.

Y, entre sus brazos temblorosos, me encontré apretando su espalda entre mis dedos, estrujándola entre mis uñas, y murmurando contra su hombro:

—Yo también… también voy a morir…

Fue lo último que nos dijimos antes de quedarnos abrazados el resto de la noche, mientras la luna bailaba del otro lado de los muros; nuestras piernas desplomándose en el suelo, él rindiéndose ante mí y yo ante él.

Fue cuando lo decidimos:

Compartir cada minuto de vida restante, cada minuto _desperdiciado_ y, a la vez, _bien aprovechado_ entre el calor y los brazos contrarios.

Lo sentí apretujarme contra su cuerpo mientras yo lo apretaba contra el mío, como algún tipo de competencia sin ganador. Como si quisiéramos fundirnos, aunque no podríamos. Pero la intención estaba ahí.

En ese momento, como los puercoespines en invierno, las espinas de Eren se clavaron en mi cuerpo y las mías en el suyo. Nuestra sangre se revolvió; nuestra desesperanza, nuestro destino, nuestra canción, inicio y final.

Nos desangramos juntos esa noche, y mordí una sonrisa tras unas pocas lágrimas que no mostré, con la sensación del pecho y los brazos de alguien enredados en mí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No me sentía como con los clientes con los que follaba por dinero.

Me sentía… como cuando veía las olas del Sena hasta que el agua azulada se teñía de noche, con esa sensación de placer y calma… sólo que mil veces mejor.

Con la sensación de un deseo vuelto realidad, esas ansias calladas por años de sentirme comprendido, bienvenido entre los brazos de alguien que, al mismo tiempo, quisiera sentirse bienvenido por mí…

Nacimos y morimos en la misma noche, en el mismo abrazo, oyendo la misma lluvia.

* * *

 _Tenemos la misma enfermedad._

Fue lo que comentó Eren, las manos unidas.

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron?**_

 _No quise preguntar._

Sentí el agarre apretarse, la textura de una sábana vieja y el calor de la palma de su mano en la mía.

 _ **¿Por qué no preguntaste?**_

… _¿Te gustaría saber cuándo te vas a morir?_

¿Hay alguna diferencia entre saber _cuándo_ morirás y _no saberlo?_

Aunque no conozcas la fecha, conoces el resultado.

No dije nada más, sólo sentí su beso perderse en mis cabellos negros. Cerré los ojos, como si la sensación de sus labios me rebasara el cuero cabelludo y se clavara en la parte más interna e inaccesible de mí, que ni yo mismo comprendía.

¿Qué tan mal podía estar _esto_?

¿O qué tan bien?

Pero lo habíamos elegido: Eren quería estar en _mí_ y yo en _él._

Él me había dado permiso de _destruirlo_ … y yo de _destruirme_. Intercambiamos las llaves de lo que nunca mostramos para que el otro lo convirtiera en su cuarto desastre… o en su jardín. Desprotegidos. Rendidos ante lo que el otro quisiera hacer de nosotros.

Y decidiendo que queríamos _cuidarnos_.

En ese suelo, estábamos más _incompletos_ y _completos_ que nunca antes. Tomé de él las piezas que me hacían falta, y él de mí las que necesitaba… y volvimos a construirnos, a oscuras y a tientas, entre nosotros.

No nos importó quién pudiera juzgarlo.

Nosotros éramos lo que _queríamos_ tener, y eso debería de bastar.

* * *

 _ **« Sous le ciel de Paris**_

 _ **Marchent des amoureux**_

 _ **Leur bonheur se construit**_

 _ **Sur un air fait pour eux »**_

.

 _"Bajo el cielo de París_

 _Caminan los enamorados_

 _Su felicidad se alza_

 _Sobre un aire hecho para ellos"_

.

1966\. Fue en la estación del metro central, en la _Porte Dauphine,_ donde el destino vomitó un milagro.

La bufanda me cubría los asomos de sangre, disimulando la presión baja, el tono de piel enfermizo y los temblores. Eren apretaba mi mano que ya no tenía fuerza, con la suya azulada.

Esperábamos al destino, con forma de metro. Mis ojos clavados en los verdes.

El color de la vida, la esperanza, las promesas y la alegría era verde.

Verde con tonos azulados.

Lo habíamos hablado.

 _ **¿No preguntaste cuándo morirías?**_

 _No quiero saberlo._

 _ **Ni yo.**_

 _Moriré cuando te vea hacerlo a ti, Levi._

 _Me arrancarás la vida en ese momento y te la echarás al bolsillo._

"Bolsillo".

Eren acababa de decir una palabra importante.

—¿Levi?

Mis ojos se desviaron del verde al gris, a una moneda con el moto de Francia: _« Liberté, egalité, fraternité »_

 _Libertad._

 _Igualdad._

 _Fraternidad._

Incluso la misma Francia sucia y apestosa lo estaba insinuando…

La manera en la que Eren y yo podíamos ser iguales.

Libres.

En esa estación de metro.

En la _Porte Dauphine_.

 **« _Me fais-tu confiance ?_ »** (¿Confías en mí?) Le pregunté a sus malditos ojos verdes, que me observaban con duda y una mal disimulada adoración.

 **« _Absolument_. »** (Completamente) Replicó, sin duda alguna.

Apreté la pequeña moneda entre mi pulgar e índice, acariciándola.

 ** _« Fais-tu confiance en la France ? »_ ** (¿Confías en Francia?) Seguí preguntando.

El ceño castaño de Eren se frunció, pero su respuesta no tardó.

Aunque Eren era estúpido constantemente, a veces tenía respuestas acertadas.

 ** _« Si tu en fais, donc moi aussi. »_** (Si tú lo haces, entonces yo igual).

En ese instante, Eren notó mi mirada fija en la moneda.

Apretó mi rostro y, sonriendo, comentó:

—Sé lo que piensas hacer.

—… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Un suspiro ligero abandonó sus labios.

—Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Intenté sonreír, pero jamás se me dieron bien esas mierdas.

Sin embargo, Eren notó el intento.

O, al menos, eso entendí cuando su mueca se acentuó.

Me besó la mano, la misma en la que la moneda estaba presa, encerrada.

—Que la moneda decida.

Y, en ese momento, lo supe:

Que Eren y yo habíamos dejado nuestras vidas en mi puño, en ese franco viejo, aventándolas a la suerte.

Quizá la vida no era más que un hilo de suerte.

Así, con un movimiento, lancé la moneda al aire, el franco dando esas vueltas que jugaban con las vidas a las que acabábamos de renunciar.

Y jamás me sentí tan libre.

Tuve la sensación de que la moneda dio vueltas por años, antes de atraparla.

Cuando iba a verla, Eren no me lo permitió. Tomó mi puño en su mano y me dedicó un:

—Sea cual sea la decisión, realmente no moriremos. —Declaró— Sin importar las circunstancias, contigo me siento eterno… y sé que contigo seré eterno.

Un beso más en el dorso de mi mano.

Mi puño se abrió, mostrándonos el camino.

Y me escuché diciendo una broma. Lo más parecido a una broma que había hecho en mis veinticinco años de vida.

 _ **« La France a decidé. »** _ (Francia ha decidido) Comenté, sin más.

Eren parpadeó lentamente al ver el resultado en mi palma abierta.

Su mano apretó la mía libre.

Resignación.

No, _decisión_.

Quizá un poco de ambas.

Quizá nada de ninguna.

Quizá sólo amor.

… Quise creer que era _amor_ , aunque algo tan irreverente, alocado y maniaco como eso jamás queda muy claro.

Pero estaba convencido de que, de elegir a alguien por quién sentir algo tan desorganizado y desastroso como _amor_ … ése sería Eren. El idiota del acordeón que compartía su único alimento, un pan hediondo, con las palomas de la fuente Saint-Michel.

Pues él. Elegiría una y mil veces a él.

Así como quizá él elegiría, una y mil veces, al _amargado de la casucha en el Quartier Latin…_

Ése era nuestro hogar, mocoso imbécil: Desbaratado, humilde, destartalado, infestado de pobreza y vacío de promesas de crecer, pero tu hogar. Y el mío. Donde la noche nos encontró destruyéndonos y construyéndonos de la manera más sincera.

Donde nos _destruimos_ y _construimos_ desde el día en que nos conocimos.

Él y yo miramos la moneda al mismo tiempo.

 _Era la cara que indicaba muerte._

Volteamos a vernos.

Pasaron casi dos minutos.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que inconscientemente yo había sonreído. Lo noté cuando Eren me observó verdaderamente complacido, como si acabara de encontrar el más valioso de los tesoros.

… Eren siempre había tratado mis escasas y escurridizas sonrisas como un tesoro.

 _A mí_ como un tesoro.

Y, de igual manera, él era uno para mí.

Tanto así, que acabé diciéndole:

—… Te veré en un rato.

Eren abrió sus brazos, invitándome a su perdición y paraíso, estrechándome contra su pecho con afán y dedicación, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos de mi espalda entre sus dedos, apresándome entre sus uñas; sincero, devoto.

Y, conforme se acercaban las luces del metro a lo lejos, comiéndose cada vez más metros, Eren estuvo canturreándome al oído esa canción de Charles Aznavour que tan bien encarnaba nuestra historia, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta que se apretaba con cada nota que entonaba; un nudo que se fortalecía con los recuerdos, lloviendo sobre nosotros sin mojarnos en realidad, dejándonos empapados de memorias que construimos juntos.

 _ **« La bohème, la bohème,**_

 _ **Ça voulait dire qu'on est heureux (**_ **…** _ **)**_

 _ **Nous ne mangions qu'un jour sur deux »**_

" _La bohemia, la bohemia_

 _Eso significaba que "somos felices" (_ … _)_

 _Comíamos un día sí y un día no"_

 _._

Lo apreté.

Así era, Eren.

Así era.

Y las luces se aproximaban más.

.

 _ **« La bohème, la bohème,**_

 _ **On était jeunes, on était fous »**_

" _La bohemia, la bohemia,_

 _Éramos jóvenes, estábamos locos…"_

Dejé un beso en sus labios, pausado, eterno como nosotros éramos y lo seríamos.

 ** _«_ _À tout de suite._ _»_** (Hasta muy pronto) Me susurró, su frente contra la mía, entre labios temblorosos con mi sabor impregnándolos, con un saludo eterno y una despedida fallida.

Porque, en realidad, jamás podría despedirme de Eren.

Del chiquillo del acordeón.

Las luces del metro nos llamaron, en un murmullo que sólo nosotros percibíamos…

Y dejé escapar lo que serían las últimas dos palabras de mi existencia física, de mi despedida de un mundo donde todo nace y muere, de un mundo donde nosotros habíamos nacido para conocernos y no morir jamás.

 ** _«_ _À toujours…_ _»_** (Hasta siempre) Le susurré al oído, antes de sentir cómo nuestros brazos nos aprisionaban con más celo, como si no quisiéramos que quienquiera que fuera a encontrarnos del otro lado pudiera apartarnos…

Sintiendo cómo nuestros pies se despegaban del concreto, del límite de los pasajeros para asomarse.

El impacto no dolió. Era demasiado tarde para sentirlo.

Quizá no se sintió porque mis palabras y las suyas nos habían roto la cordura, antes del impacto, antes de desvanecernos.

 _ **« Je t'adore de tout mon être »**_

 _Te adoro con todo mi ser._

 _ **« Je t'adore le double, encore »**_

 _Te adoro el doble de eso._

… Quién dice que la muerte da miedo.

Yéndonos el mismo día, el mismo minuto y segundo, para tenernos siempre, en donde nada perece. Eso no podía tener nada de aterrador.

Si, al morir —como al conocernos— nosotros fuimos las almas más felices de toda París.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

1) La frase de Eren: _"Déjame ser la sombra de tu mano"_ viene de una canción de Jacquel Brel (« _Ne me quitte pas_ » _"No me dejes"_ ).

2) El final se inspiró en la canción _"Fuzz"_ de una banda de rock japonesa llamada MUCC.

.

 _ **Notas**_ : Siento la tardanza. Jamás olvidé este fic, aunque no tenía pensado terminarlo hoy… pero acabé escuchando a Piaf y todo se fue uniendo.

Gracias por leer, también a quien se hizo el tiempo de compartir su opinión. He respondido por PM.

Un abrazo y gracias a quien leyó el fic.


End file.
